<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Sweet Welcoming by grapeflavoredorange</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541097">A Sweet Welcoming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapeflavoredorange/pseuds/grapeflavoredorange'>grapeflavoredorange</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Budding Relationship, Coffee Dad Sakura Sojiro, Completed, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Oneshot, Short, i wrote this for someone on twitter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapeflavoredorange/pseuds/grapeflavoredorange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sojiro gives the newest resident of Yongen-Jaya a formal welcoming.</p><p>written for @sketchy__sakura on twitter!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakura Sojiro/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Sweet Welcoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i hope u like it luna &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Despite fall being right around the corner, the night was humid and warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Futaba was playing with the cat, the kid was washing dishes, and although Leblanc was no different than the weather outside (hot, humid, and sticky), Sojiro was making coffee. Not just any way, either. He was expecting someone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sojiroooo, why are you making coffee now?” Futaba complained from the booth seat across the counter. “It’s hot! And late!” The cat meowed, probably something in agreement. It was almost like it was adding to their conversations sometimes, and if Sojiro was being honest, it was a bit creepy. He heard Akira laughing softly as he washed the dishes. “I’m expecting someone,” he replied dismissively, hoping Futaba would decide not to ask any more questions. She did not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Expecting who? Wait, don’t tell me!” she gasped. “I know who it is!” Sojiro felt his face redden. Akira turned away from the sink and crossed his arms, smirking. “Really?” he asked. Futaba nodded fervently. “That lady who owns the bakery here in Yongen! I see Sojiro talking to her all the time!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sojiro scoffed and stared at the floor. He certainly was blushing now, and the combined sounds of the kids laughing and the cat meowing weren’t helping. “Hey, a customer’s a customer,” he snapped. “I just want to make our new neighbor feel welcome.” Futaba rolled her eyes. “Yeah, right!” she said, grinning. “Sojiro’s got a cruuuush!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Futaba and Akira laughed with each other, suddenly the bell rang throughout the cafe. The bell that signified a customer. The room became quiet in an instant as the person walked, in, and Sojiro’s heart started pounding-- it was the woman who owned the bakery. She was holding a tupperware container and was wearing the white apron Sojiro had seen her wearing whenever he saw her. He smiled awkwardly at her, then turned to Akira and Futaba, who were still quiet. “You two, go up to the attic or something,” he said, pointing at the stairs. They (well, mostly Futaba) began protesting, which made the woman at the door laugh. “It’s fine, they can stay!” she said, smiling and extending her hand. “Kurusu-kun and Futaba-chan, correct? Sakura-san’s told me a lot about you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira smiled and shook her hand, Futaba clinging on to his arm. “He’s probably complained about how much of a troublemaker I am,” he joked, which made the woman laugh. Sojiro didn’t think his face could get any redder. “Anyways,” he interrupted, clearing his throat. “Why don’t you sit down? I’ve made some coffee on the house.” He pushed the cup towards her as she sat down. “I’m a bit rusty with names-- Maeono, was it? Maeono Rin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled warmly and nodded, then took a sip of the coffee. “Yes,” she said. “Thank you for the coffee. It’s delicious.” She took another sip and looked around the shop. “It’s quite cozy in here. I like the atmosphere.” Sojiro looked at Futaba, who was still hiding behind Akira and clutching his arm. Maeono looked slightly troubled by this, because she turned around in her seat and frowned. “You don’t have to be so scared,” she said kindly, smiling. “I don’t bite.” Futaba slowly inched forward with some help from Akira, then shook her hand. “W-what’s in the container?” she asked, pointing at the tupperware on the counter. “Did you make it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maeono nodded. “It’s coffee cake! Do you want some?” Akira nodded, but Futaba shook her head. “I never liked the taste of coffee. Sorry…” She rubbed her arm and stared at the ground, but Maeono laughed. “Oh, don’t worry! Coffee cake doesn’t actually taste like coffee!” Sojiro took out a plate and carefully placed the coffee cake on it, then started cutting it into pieces, which Futaba, Sojiro and Akira took pieces of. Maeono waited patiently while they tasted it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s really good!” Futaba said through her mouthful of coffee cake, earning her a jab in the ribs from Akira. Maeono smiled. “Thank you!” She looked up at Sojiro, who was still eating. The cake was perfect, warm, soft in the middle, crunchy on top, with just the right amount of cinnamon and sugar. “It’s delicious,” he said quietly. She smiled at him again, making him blush even deeper. “Thank you very much,” she said. Sojiro noticed that she was blushing too. “I was so afraid you wouldn’t like it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like it?” Sojiro replied incredulously. “I love it.” He held out a hand to her, which she shook. “Allow this to be a formal welcome to Yongen.” She finished her coffee and pushed the empty cup and saucer towards Sojiro. “Thank you for being so kind,” she said. “I really should be going now. The coffee was delicious.” With that, she picked up her tupperware container, gave a final wave to Sojiro, and left, the bell signifying her leave.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey everyone! sorry i haven't updated my other work in a while, i took a small break cuz of christmas, but i'm writing again! this is for @sketchy__sakura on twitter; they wanted a fic about their oc, maeono and sojiro, and i was happy to write it for them! you should definitely give her a follow on twitter, she's very sweet and is a great artist! &lt;3</p><p>please comment/kudos if you enjoyed! thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>